


Michelle’s leather jacket

by Takeitawaypenny



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle has to save the day, My First Fanfic, Peter got stabbed again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeitawaypenny/pseuds/Takeitawaypenny
Summary: Peter’s injured again and Michelle comes to the rescue with Happy by her side.





	Michelle’s leather jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals this is my first attempt ever at writing a fanfic so please tell me if this is terrible or not. Also I’m sorry for any grammatical errors or such I’m not quite used to writing like this yet.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you just told us when you get hurt." MJ says over the phone. 

"But you would miss the all the excitement of me telling you about it later." Peter says sitting in the backseat of the car Happy just helped him into after Friday had let him know Peter had picked a fight with a mugger and lost. 

"Besides who has ever died from a little stab wound to the stomach."

"Tons of people Pete. Tons." Michelle deadpanned. "Well I haven't and I won't this time either. Ugh" Peter groaned after placing a clean towel Happy had given him again his wound. "Where are you going now?" 

"What?" Maybe the blood loss was starting to get him. "Where is Happy taking you now?" "The compound med bay." Happy says over his shoulder sounding annoyed but Peter knew he really cared.

"Do you want us to pick you up maybe you can help Parker not bleed all over my seats?" 

" yeah uh that would be great I'll just grab some extra things and I'll be down in a minute." 

Michelle dropped the phone on her bed next to the book she was reading. Then started making her way around her bedroom shoving things in her bag. She grabbed some pajama bottoms she new Peter liked to steal when he would come over for movie nights. After that she grabbed her favorite giant leather jacket that her father gave to her, she then grabbed a few more things she thought Peter would need. 

Peter hung up the phone he had on speaker. Happy always made him call MJ when he had to rescue him otherwise he would have to deal with her wrath later, And honestly Michelle can be terrifying. 

Leave it to spidey to get stabbed only a couple blocks from MJ's apartment. Happy knew this of course from the many times Mr.Stark had him grab Peter for suit upgrades while he was spending quality time with his girlfriend. 

Peter’s attention was captured by the cold breeze gusting its way through the car. "Wow you look terrible." MJ vocalized after noticing his sweaty and even paler than usual skin. Peter had taken his mask off once he got in the car. He didn't need Karen telling him how he should seek help after he already had it. "Sorry let me help you with that." MJ says grabbing the now blood soaked towel off him and replacing it with one she brought in her bag from place. 

Peter was shivering now maybe from the blood loss or the cold February air MJ brought with her most likely both. MJ noticed and shrugged her coat off to wrap around her superhero boyfriend. "Happy how much longer he's not looking to good back here?" She speaks from her spot in the back. "Five minutes. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep." "Okay I can do this I just need to keep him distracted" she muttered to herself. 

"Hey bug remember when when you were going to ask me out and Ned basically begged you now to because it would ruin our trio?" "Yeah I thought it was really weird because Ned always encouraged me to do it before that." Peter whispers from position under Michelle's warm hands. "Well he did that because I had a feeling you were going to ask me out soon and I was planning on asking you out first." 

"That's when you gave me that drawing you made of Spider-Man swinging through New York with you in his arms." MJ could tell it was getting harder for him to stay awake now. "And you were such a loser that you cried." "Well you're the one who asked the loser out so who's really the loser here?" "I can assure you that's it's me the one who has to listen to all of this." Happy pipes up from the drivers seat. "We're here by the way." 

Michelle moves so that she has Peter in a bridal carry. He doesn't weigh much and she's stronger then she looks. Her and May started taking boxing classes together so they would be able to defend themselves being the Aunt and the Girlfriend of a superhero. Happy holds the car door open and grabs her bag after she gets herself and Peter safely out of the car. "Guess it's me who needs to be carried now." Peter mumbles against MJ chest as she walk them to the doors of the compound. 

 

They automatically open and Michelle makes her way towards the med bay. Then settles Peter in a bed whilst Happy grabs a nurse. "MJ you're the best." Peter says as MJ gets out of the way of the nurses and doctor. "Believe me I know." She says back with a grin. 

Maybe later she'll care that Peter blood is now all over her favorite pajama shirt or about the fact that her life is now getting calls that her boyfriend is bleeding out against a dirty building at 3 O'clock in the morning. Right now all that she cares about as she looks down at her hero boyfriend who is wrapped in her big leather jacket that he will probably claim as his own now is that he'll be okay and that's all she really needs.


End file.
